


Prank Wars.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [19]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Chicago Fire, John Wick (Movies), Lucifer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when all of the heroes including their friends get in on a little prank war.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Kate Kane/Reagan, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth, Thea Queen/Wendy Seager, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Keagan one shot fanfic called Prank Wars. I hope it's everything you guys asked for and i hope you enjoy it. I had a lot of fun writing this one. And a lot of fun writing one scene between Mark and Calamity towards the end of this story. Anyway i hope you enjoy it.

(Over in Gotham over at the Hold up Kate and Mark walk into the bar as they walk in a bucket filled with water dumps over onto their heads getting them to jump and 

then look at each other and then turn to look at the two women behind the counter laughing.)

Mark: Veracity!  
Kate: Reagan!

(They both look at each other and then run off with both their boyfriend and girlfriend right behind them. As they run off seeing Calamity walk in Veracity hides 

behind her and Mark laughs at her.)

Mark: That's nice.  
Calamity: What you do?  
Veracity: It was Reagan's idea.

(Reagan hearing that turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Kate: See how it is Mark.  
Mark: Seriously you Reagan what are you and Oliver in the third grade?  
Reagan: Hey. Practical jokes are fun and very very funny.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Okay. Just so you know.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: I pulled a lot off pranks on my brothers and sisters growing up. And not to mention on Ares.

(She looks at him and laughs then realizes who pulled that prank on her and Ares.)

Reagan: Oh i'm so going to kill you.  
Mark: What? Pranks are fun and very very funny.  
Reagan: Oh my god Mark.

(She goes after him as he runs off as he runs off Kate starts laughing at them as their running around Beca and the final two members of the band walk into the bar and 

watch as both Mark and Reagan run around the bar which has both Kate and Calamity laughing until she sees Beca and walks over to her as she gets to her she grabs her 

into her and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Beca: Hi.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Beca: What Happened to Kate?  
Calamity: Reagan and Vera back there.

(The other two members look at her and start laughing.)

Charity: Sounds about right. Remember the USO tour?  
Serenity: There are times where i really wish i could forget that time.  
Calamity: Still going to kill you two for that by the way.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Beca: Yeah well i gotta say.  
Calamity: What?  
Beca: I happened to like what they did.  
Calamity: Why's that?  
Beca: I liked what i saw.

(Then she walks off as Serenity and Charity start laughing at Calamity's face.)

Calamity: See she might of liked what she saw. But i'm still going to kill you two.

(They continue to laugh at her. Over the next couple of weeks both Mark and Reagan continue to pull pranks on each other and witch each prank they get a little funnier 

or well a lot more funny mainly when Mark got Lucifer and Maze involved in on the pranks. And they would get in on the pranks they'd always triple team Kate and 

Reagan. And when they would go up against them well let's just say Oliver found out and started laughing at their latest prank.)

Reagan: Ollie shut up that's not funny.  
Oliver: Oh my god.  
Reagan: Seriously.

(He looks at her and finally clams down.)

Oliver: Okay okay it's not funny.  
Reagan: Thank you.  
Barry: It's freaken Hilarious.

(They start laughing at both Kate and Reagan's faces.)

Reagan: Okay.

(Oliver knowing that look quickly stops laughing.)

Oliver: No. You do anything to my bike and i will kill you.

(Reagan looks at him and then to Kate who looks like she wants to kill her sister's boyfriend.)

Mark: What? It his idea.

(Lucifer looks at him.)

Lucifer: Was not. It was her's.

(Mark looks off laughing. Then he calms down.)

Reagan: Anyway.  
Mark: Right. Reagan i am sorry. I didn't know he'd turn your shampoo blue.

(He starts laughing as he falls onto the couch in Kate's apartment as he's laughing Mary and Veracity walk into the apartment along with Sophie and Julia including 

Chloe Decker and Ella Lopez who start laughing at them.)

Reagan: Okay seriously. Lucifer!

(He's laughing so hard that both him and Maze fall over laughing. Mark snaps a picture of both Kate and Reagan then sends it to Kara Alex and Maggie once it's sent 

he's still laughing as he sees his girlfriend and walks over to her as he gets to her he kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Veracity: Oh my god babe what the hell?  
Mark: That was Lucifer's idea.  
Lucifer: Was not.  
Mark: Yeah okay.

(As they continue to laugh at them Mark ducks and hides behind his girlfriend whose trying her hardest not to laugh at her sister. Over in National City over at Kara's 

apartment she's in her room looking for something when her phone goes off she grabs it up to see who it's from once she sees the number she opens the text and almost 

drops her phone and starts laughing at whose in the picture hearing laughing Mon-El walks into her room and sees her lying on the bed laughing.)

Mon-El: What's so funny?

(Kara sits up still laughing as she gets up and walks over to him.)

Kara: Babe you gotta see this picture Mark just sent me of Kate and Reagan.

(She hands him the phone once he has it he looks at it and starts laughing as both Alex and Maggie walk into the apartment also laughing at the same picture.)

Maggie: I'm so going to pick on them the next time i see them.  
Alex: Yeah no kidding.   
Kara: I take you two got the same picture?  
Alex: Yes.  
Maggie: I think Luke needs to change the color of Kate's suit.

(They start laughing again. Over the next several months as the pranks continue the more funny the pranks get mainly when both Kate and Reagan get their pay back on 

Mark and Lucifer which got both of their girlfriends to laugh at them including Lucifer's ex girlfriend who couldn't hold in her laughter. And busted up laughing.)

Eve: Oh my god.

(She's laughing so hard she falls over.)

Mark: Reagan i'm going to kill you.  
Reagan: Pay backs a bitch.  
Mark: You colored me green. I hate Green.  
Reagan: Why not. It's a good shade on you.  
Mark: Yeah and Blue was a great shade on you and Kate.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Decker: Okay. It's clear you guys are enjoying playing pranks on each other to be honest this is funny.  
Mark: You would think that.  
Decker: What?  
Mark: Anyway. Okay look enough of us pulling pranks on each other.  
Reagan: Oh come on.  
Mark: No offence Reagan but i'm not going into Crow looking like this. I don't even wanna face Santino looking like this.  
Reagan: I'm sorry. But this was Calamity's idea.

(Mark turns and looks at her. As she's trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: I'm sorry. But this was to much fun not to pull it.  
Mark: You know. I can get you back for this right?  
Calamity: I don't doubt that.  
Mark: Okay. I will get you back when you least expect it.

(He kisses her cheek getting her to look off trying to keep from laughing. A week later Mark kept to his promise and got Calamity back when he kept moving things 

around her's and Beca's apartment but that was nothing compared to what he did as she walked into Kate's office one day as she walked in a bucket of water dumped onto 

her head getting her to put her head down and then looked up. As Mark comes out of the Batcave with Kate right behind him and they see her there.)

Mark: Hey it's Evermoist lead singer.  
Kate: Yeah she's well.  
Mark: Moist.

(Kate starts laughing at her face as Mark takes a picture of Calamity and sends it Beca whose just walked off of the elevator and sees her wife standing there.)

Beca: Oh my god.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: I'm going to get him back for this?

(Beca looks at Mark and then back to her wife.)

Beca: Oh i'm sure you will. But i can see something i like.

(Calamity looks down and laughs.)

Calamity: You planned this.

(Mark starts laughing then calms down.)

Mark: I didn't actually. But that was perfect timing.  
Beca: Babe come on it was just a joke.  
Calamity: I'm aware of that. But this is one of my favorite outfits.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Oh shit i'm sorry.

(Kate starts laughing. Then they calm down.)

Mark: The Bat cave has a dryer right?  
Kate: Yeah. Come on.

(They walk into the elevator as they walk on Mark looks at Calamity and feels bad for her and knows she'll get him back for this. Later down in the Batcave Kate hands 

Calamity one of her spare shirts and pants then she walks off towards the bathroom down there to go and get changed so that they could dry Calamity's cloths. As she 

walks up to the bathroom Mark walks up behind her.)

Mark: I'm sorry.

(She turns and looks at him then laughs.)

Calamity: It's okay. It's just this was the outfit i was wearing when we met the Bellas.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I really am sorry. But than again i can't blame Beca for liking it so much.

(She looks at him and laughs as she walks off into the bathroom to go and get changed. An hour later she's back in her cloths and their back up in Kate's office as 

Reagan walks in.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Reagan: I have an idea.  
Mark: Uh-oh.  
Reagan: It doesn't involve getting back at you. I swear.  
Mark: Oh good because you've are ready done that.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: I was talking like one of the biggest pranks anyone could think of pulling.  
Mark: Oh boy. Cal i think this is our time to leave.  
Calamity: Yup.

(They both get up and leave the office which leaves Kate there alone with Reagan.)

Reagan: Oh come on you guys.  
Kate: Oh they suck.  
Mark: That's not the only thing Calamity sucks.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: It's just one prank.  
Mark: Tell me you're not actually thinking about pulling a prank on your brother?  
Reagan: Yes.  
Mark: Why?  
Reagan: Because when i got up this morning i found this in my bag.

(She shows them what she found and Mark quickly looks off.)

Kate: Yeah that calls for pay back.  
Mark: It does actually. But i have an idea.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Well when it comes around to his bike.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: How pissed off do you think he'd be if i painted Bat wings on it?

(Reagan looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Pretty mad. Mainly given how him and Batman didn't really get along.  
Mark: Who said they'd be black.

(Kate looks at him and then laughs.)

Kate: Oh my god.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Mark: While you guys work on what perfect revenge Reagan can come up with.  
Calamity: Why i am being involved in this.  
Mark: Do i really need to remind you.  
Calamity: Bastard.

(They start laughing. They both turn and leave the office to head off towards Starling city to go and work on Oliver's bike. Later in Starling City they pull up to 

Oliver and Felicity's house and Mark stops the truck once it's stopped he puts it into park once it's in park he shuts it off and they both get out of it as they get 

out they close their doors and Thea shows them to where his bike is as they get there she laughs at them.)

Mark: Thanks Thea.  
Thea: Anytime. Just so you know.   
Mark: Yeah.  
Thea: I didn't know anything about this.  
Mark: Yeah i know. Oh and.  
Thea: Yeah.  
Mark: Whenever you're ready to come out you know everyone will be here for you.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Thea: Yeah i know. 

(Then she turns and walks off as Mark walks over to Calamity and they remove the tarp from Oliver's bike and Calamity looks at him.)

Calamity: Something i should know?

(He looks at her.)

Mark: She's been questioning her sexually lately.  
Calamity: Really?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: When that happen?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Shortly after she met Serenity's sister.

(Calamity looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Wendy!  
Mark: Yeah. She thinks she's cute.   
Calamity: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. But she's not ready to come out.  
Calamity: I can't really blame her for that.  
Mark: Coming out is the hardest thing to do. Weather people know it or not.  
Calamity: Yeah.

(Then they get to work on Oliver's bike as their painting on it. Mark's painting Bat wings on side as Calamity paints whatever it is she is on her side once their 

finished they both step back and look at their handy work.)

Mark: Hey Cal come here.

(She walks to his side and sees what he did.)

Calamity: That's cool.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: I even put Batwoman on the bottom of them.

(She looks down and starts laughing then she takes him to her side and he reads it getting him to laugh even more.)

Mark: Oh my god.  
Calamity: I had to.  
Mark: Evermoist really?  
Calamity: What?   
Mark: I would of been something you put on Reagan's bike not her brother's.  
Calamity: I know. But look what i wrote under it.

(He does as he's told and laughs.)

Mark: Seriously. Are you trying to make Kate even more smug then she are ready is.  
Calamity: Yes.  
Mark: Oh you're so wrong.  
Calamity: I know.  
Mark: But you're right.  
Calamity: About what?  
Mark: Batwoman is better then the Green arrow.

(She starts laughing at the joke as they grab up their paint cans and walk off after putting the tarp back over Oliver's bike. Later both Reagan and Kate show up as 

they walk into the house they see Mark and Calamity there.)

Kate: What's up?  
Mark: Come with me.

(They walk off with them. They walk around to where Oliver's bike is as they get there he pulls the tarp off and shows them what they did seeing what they did both 

Kate and Reagan start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: Kate go look to see what Calamity did.

(She walks around the bike and sees what Calamity put and laughs at her.)

Kate: That doesn't look right.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: That's suppost to say Everhotties.

(Mark and Reagan start laughing at Calamity's face.)

Calamity: Seriously Kate.  
Kate: I'm sorry. You and Ares might be my doubles and i have a feeling she would agree with me.  
Calamity: Oh.  
Mark: Kate look under neath it.

(She does and reads it and laughs again then calms down as she claps hands with her making her laugh and they quickly cover the bike again and head off inside again. 

Through out the day they all spend time with Felicity Thea Little and big Mia including little and big William as their spending time with them Mark grabs up little 

Mia and plays with her as Oliver walks into the house as he walks in he sees them there and laughs.)

Oliver: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Oliver: What's going on?  
Mark: Oh Mia called me and Calamity earlier.  
Oliver: Why?  
Mia: Aunt Thea wanted to talk to them.  
Oliver: Oh okay. So.  
Mark: She's okay.   
Oliver: Good.

(As Mark continues to play toddler Mia she laughs at him as he stands up and starts jokingly throwing her into the air which makes Felicity nervous but she can see 

he's being careful with her seeing how he is with Little Mia Calamity smiles knows that he'll make a good father some day. Seeing the look on her face Mia laughs. Then 

walks over to her.)

Mia: We agree.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs as Mark puts little Mia back into her mother's lap getting her to laugh at him.)

Mark: I gotta go and call Vera.  
Felicity: Okay.

(He grabs his phone out and calls his girlfriend who answers on the second or third ring after she answers they both remain on the phone for awhile he only hangs up 

with her when toddler William wants him to play with him.)

Mark: Hey babe i'll talk to you when me and Calamity get back to Gotham.  
Veracity: Okay. Love you.  
Mark: Love you too.

(Then he hangs up with her and puts his phone away as he leans over and picks him up getting him to laugh at him. Later he's back in the living room still playing with 

the kids seeing what he's doing Mia laughs at him. Then Oliver gets up and walks off towards the door to go out and look at his bike seeing him leave both Kate and 

Reagan follow him out and head towards the back yard where his bike is as they get there they see him pull the tarp off and they see him look his bike over and sees 

the Bat wings on it and then looks off.)

Oliver: Oh come on.

(Reagan and Kate are falling over each other trying to keep from laughing then he looks down and sees what it is say's under the Bat wings.)

Oliver: Batwoman!

(Both Kate and Reagan rush off back towards the house as they get there they walk in and close the door once it's closed they walk over to the chair they were sitting 

in. Outside still Oliver looks at the other side of the bike and reads what it is say's on the other side.)

Oliver: Evermoist! Calamity!

(Inside the house she's laughing so hard she falls off of the couch.)

Oliver: Wait hold on. Now wait a minute Batwoman is not better then the Green arrow. Reagan!

(She's inside of the house laughing along with Felicity Reagan Calamity Mark along with big Mia and Big William including Thea whose on the floor laughing so hard she 

can't breath as he walks into the house.)

Oliver: Seriously?  
Reagan: What?  
Oliver: Batwoman is better then the Green arrow?  
Reagan: She's hotter too.

(Mark and Calamity start laughing harder at his face. Then they calm down.)

Oliver: And Evermoist really Calamity.  
Calamity: I'm sorry.   
Oliver: And you Bat wings.  
Mark: I'd apologize but i'm not.

(Oliver puts his head down)

Oliver: And red ones at that.

(Mark starts laughing more.)

Mark: I know. I was going to make them black but i changed my mind.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Oliver: Okay. I'm going to be getting you all back for this.

(They start laughing at him. Over the next couple of weeks Oliver sticking to his word got back at everyone of the people who were behind his bike being painted on. 

With all of the pranks going on it's hard to figure out who started up this prank war in the first place. But they do know at some point they will all have to call it 

a truce and get on with their lives. But who knows with the way these group of friends are around with each other it could be a very long time until all of them are 

out of pranks but until that time. Their all gonna keep pulling them and continue to have fun doing so.


	2. Thea comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the last chapter of Prank Wars. I hope you enjoy it.

Six weeks later.

(It's been six weeks since both Mark and Calamity along with Kate and Reagan pranked Oliver by putting Bat wings onto his bike and Mark painting Batwoman under neath 

it. And then Calamity painting Evermoist on the other side and then painted Batwoman's better than the Green Arrow. And he ran inside to confront them by looking at 

his sister and asking Batwoman is better than the Green arrow which then of Reagan responded with and Hotter two which got everyone in the room to start laughing and 

he turned and walked out of the house after saying okay. And vowing to get even with all of them and which of course he did and which lead to another round of Pranks 

being thrown around and all of that is leading up to this. For the past six weeks since that last round of Pranks were going around Thea had been thinking about coming 

out to her friends and family about being a Lesbian but she fears due to all of the pranks going around everyone might think she's kidding and that it might just be 

another prank on everyone. Well all but two people and those two people just happen to Mark and Calamity who have been there for Thea as much as they can given the 

hell some people go through when it comes around to telling the people they care about. Over at Crow Head Quarters Mark's in their command Center as Thea walks in to 

talk to him. Over by his computer Mark's sitting there looking something over as she walks up to him and sits down next to him feeling someone there he looks up at 

her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Thea: Hi.  
Mark: You okay?  
Thea: Yeah. I was hoping either your or Calamity was free so i could talk to you.  
Mark: Well i'm working right now. But i can always call Calamity to see if she's busy.  
Thea: Okay.  
Mark: Okay.

(He grabs out his phone and calls her and she answers on the second ring.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: What's up?  
Mark: Thea's here and was hoping to talk to one of us. But we're in the middle of a case and i can't get away.  
Calamity: Okay. Well me and the girls are rehearsing for a show in a couple of days she can come down to the rehearsal studio and i can talk to her.  
Mark: Okay.  
Calamity: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I'm fine i'll send her over.  
Calamity: Okay.

(Then he hangs up with her and writes down where they are and Thea nods her head at him as he hands it to her.)

Mark: Look Thea.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: I know what it's like to come out to your family it's never easy i would know more anyone or well two other people we both know. But thing is.  
Thea: What?  
Mark: If your family is as open minded as mine is and Calamity's mother is or Kate's family is. Telling them can be easy or maybe even harder.  
Thea: I know.   
Mark: Are right. And if you don't get the answers from either what i said here or from Calamity you can always talk to someone else.  
Thea: Who?  
Mark: Maggie Sawyer!  
Thea: Alex Danver's girlfriend?  
Mark: Yes.  
Thea: Okay.   
Mark: Or you could always to talk to Kate or Reagan.  
Thea: Okay i'll do that. Thanks.  
Mark: Anytime.

(Then she gets up and walks off as she walks off Sophie walks over to him.)

Sophie: What was that about?  
Mark: Something personal on Thea's part.  
Sophie: Oh okay.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Sophie: What?  
Mark: You are one hell of a person.  
Sophie: Why?  
Mark: Anyone else would of begged to know what Thea is hiding.  
Sophie: Yeah well in my opinion it's her secret and she'll tell it when she's ready not when everyone else wants to say anything.  
Mark: This is true. Why the hell can't my dad's ex bitch understand that?  
Sophie: Because she's just that. A bitch. Why what's up?  
Mark: Her daughter Adriana my brother's ex wife just came out as Bi and she threw a fit.  
Sophie: Oh god.  
Mark: Yeah. I look at mine and Kate's and then i look at Alex and Kara's mother and i see understanding people and then i see people like Reagan's Biological parents 

then i see Maggie's parents who threw her out on the damn streets all because she likes women. And then the samething with Serenity and Wendy's parents who also threw 

Serenity out when she came out as gay. I see parents like them and i think what the hell is wrong with the world now adays.   
Sophie: There are a lot of bigoted people out there that's for sure. I would know.  
Mark: I know and i'm sorry.  
Sophie: Thank you.   
Mark: You bet. You know when Serenity told me what had happened between her and her parents after coming out and then they showed up to one of the bands shows while 

they were on tour and saw her with Emily and how they treated her hell i saw the look on three of the members of Treblemakers faces and they actually looked livid by 

how they treated them.

Sophie: Oh shit.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: What happened?  
Mark: Jesse walked up to them and told them off and then walked with both Serenity and Emily back to the bands dressing room.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah and then i looked at them and told them it's 2020 get over yourself's and if can't do that. I hear there's a small town in Nebraska that would love to take 

in gay bashers just like them in fact they would take you in with open arms. And then i walked away leaving them there in shock and well very confused.

(Sophie starts laughing then calms down.)

Sophie: How do you think?  
Mark: Oh Charity has been out as long as Calamity and Kate have been.  
Sophie: Oh shit.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: Oh well as long as her parents are okay with it.  
Mark: I don't know. I mean Charity doesn't really talk about her family much. I mean other than her sister.  
Sophie: Huh. I mean i know Serenity talks about her sister a lot.  
Mark: Yeah. But than again they did lose contact after their parents kicked her out so.  
Sophie: And how long after coming out did she meet the other Evermoist members?  
Mark: I think she met them once they were all in collage.  
Sophie: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. Why?  
Sophie: Oh just wondering.  
Mark: Okay. What's up?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Sophie: I was looking up stuff on the Bellas and all of the championships they had won while they were still going to Barden.  
Mark: Okay.  
Sophie: And i found this.

(She turns the laptop around and shows him whose in the crowd at one of the Bellas competitions seeing whose there he laughs.)

Mark: Is that who i think it is?  
Sophie: Yup.  
Mark: Oh my god. But than again.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: They could of gone to another school.  
Sophie: Mark these are all of the acapella groups that went to Barden.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Evermoist went to Barden.  
Sophie: Yeah. Think the Bellas know that?  
Mark: No. It was a big campus the only way you'd ever see them is if you knew them or if you had bumped into one of them.  
Sophie: Huh.  
Mark: Anyway.

(She starts laughing than calms down. Later over at the rehearsal studio the band is at as their rehearsing Thea walks in and sees them rehearsing one of the songs 

they'll be doing during the show as she walks in she watches them as they finish up with the song Calamity looks at her and waves at her getting her to wave back at 

her. Then she looks at the other's and tells them to take twenty and they nod their heads at her as they walk off of the stage to go and Calamity walks over to Thea.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Thea: Hey. I'm sorry if i'm interrupting your guys rehearsal.

(Calamity turns and looks.)

Calamity: We've been rehearsing the last two hours i think we're good for now.  
Thea: Okay. Actually can i talk to all of you?  
Calamity: Yeah. Hey ladies.

(The other three members walk over to her and they all sit down and for the next ten twenty minutes she talks to them about what she's feeling and what she should do 

in order to tell her family and friends about what she should do. As their all listening to her Calamity's phone goes off she grabs it out to see who it is seeing the 

number she gets annoyed and mutes it then goes back to listening to Thea. After she finishes up with what she's saying Calamity hugs her getting her to laugh along 

with the other girls in the band. Then she pulls away from her.)

Serenity: See how come i didn't get a hug like that from her when i came out to you guys?  
Charity: You really wanna know the answer to that question.  
Serenity: No.

(They start laughing than calm down.)

Thea: Anyway. Now that Serenity's done being jealous.  
Veracity: She'll never get over being jealous of you getting that hug from Calamity and she didn't get one.  
Serenity: I'm just saying it's no fair.

(Thea sticks her tongue out at her making them laugh at her.)

Charity: Anyway. I think the only thing i can think to tell you is to tell your family when you're ready don't force yourself to tell them when you're not ready.  
Thea: I know that. It's just i am ready i just. Mark and Reagan have told me the hell they went through after they came out to their families and well he wasn't kicked 

out because well.

Calamity: Mark's parents brothers and sisters were all there for him and knew he was still Mark didn't matter if he was gay or not his family still loved him and they 

didn't really care what his father's ex girlfriend had to say about him.  
Thea: Okay.  
Veracity: And We're sure after Reagan's parents kicked her out she was on her own until your mother took her in.  
Thea: She did. She was more understanding of her being gay than Reagan's own parents were.  
Veracity: See.  
Thea: I'm just scared that Oliver is going to freak out because his kid sister is also gay.  
Calamity: Thea his daughter is gay.  
Thea: I know she is. And he still loves her.  
Calamity: So why are you so scared to tell him?  
Thea: Because he's my big brother and it's one thing to know Reagan and Mia are gay compared to me.  
Calamity: Thea we've all seen how Oliver looks at you. He'd never turn his back on you.  
Thea: You really think so?  
Calamity: I don't think i know so. Besides he hasn't turned his back on either Reagan or Mia.  
Thea: No he hasn't and that's one thing their both very grateful to him for.  
Calamity: So like Charity said don't force yourself to tell Oliver until you're ready.  
Thea: Okay.  
Calamity: Are right.  
Thea: Well i'm gonna go and let you four get back to rehearsing.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She gets up to walk out of the studio as she's getting to walk out Wendy walks into the studio looking for her sister.)

Thea: Hey Wendy.  
Wendy: Hi.  
Thea: How you doing?  
Wendy: I'm good. Why you ask?  
Thea: Your arm?

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Wendy: Oh yeah. Me and Severide were looking for a man who killed a witness to well.  
Thea: No it's okay. You don't have to explain.  
Wendy: Anyway. When he ran we went after him and well i landed on my arm wrong so.  
Thea: But you're okay?  
Wendy: Yeah. Just a dislocated shoulder and a bruised ego.

(She laughs at her as Serenity watches them talking and looks at Calamity whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Serenity: Wait.  
Calamity: Yes Serenity Thea likes your sister. Just hasn't said anything to her.  
Serenity: Oh.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Serenity: Yeah well i have a feeling she's going to be in for one hell of a heart break.  
Charity: Why:  
Serenity: Wendy's in love with Kelly Severide.  
Charity: That jerk seriously?  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Calamity: Oh boy.  
Serenity: Yup. I just hope Thea doesn't get hurt in the progress.  
Calamity: Neither do i.

(Then they look back over by them to see them still talking and flirting seeing them flirting Veracity looks off trying to keep from laughing and Serenity notices.)

Serenity: I guess things can change.  
Calamity: I guess so. 

(Then Thea turns and walks out of the studio to go and talk to Maggie. As she walks out Wendy looks at her and laughs as she walks over to her sister and her bandmates 

as she gets to them she sees the looks on their faces and puts the bag with their food down.)

Wendy: What?  
Serenity: Oh nothing.  
Wendy: No you four are giving me that look.  
Veracity: You were flirting?  
Wendy: I think she's hot so what. It's not like it's going to lead to anything other then flirting.

(Serenity looks at her and then looks off as she realizes something and then looks at her sister again.)

Serenity: You like her.

(Wendy looks at her and laughs.)

Wendy: Of course i like her. She's a nice girl.  
Serenity: Not what i mean't.  
Wendy: Oh. Yeah no i don't see her that way. Other then just a friend.

(They all look at her and feel bad for Thea.)

Calamity: Let me guess you don't see Thea as anything other than a friend because of your feelings towards an asshole squad lieutenant.

(Wendy looks at her and then to her sister.)

Wendy: Why do you guys hate him so much?  
Veracity: Wendy because of him you got attacked by your ex.  
Wendy: Actually it was because of his girlfriend.  
Veracity: Same thing. Because of her he told you he couldn't work with you anymore.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Wendy: I get it. You guys don't like him.  
Calamity: We're not to happy with her either.

(Wendy looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Wendy: I know.

(Serenity gets up and walks over to her.)

Serenity: We're just saying there's more out there then just Kelly Severide.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Wendy: I just.  
Serenity: Trust me. I know what it's like to be in love with someone i know i could never have.

(Wendy looks at her and knows who she's talking about.)

Wendy: I know.  
Serenity: We're not saying to stop being friends with him. Because well that's not how things work.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Wendy: No i get it.   
Serenity: Okay.   
Wendy: Anyway.

(They laugh at her.)

Wendy: I brought your food. 

(They look at the bag and laugh as Charity grabs the bag and looks through it.)

Serenity: Please don't hate me.

(Wendy looks at her and laughs as she lightly pushes her making her laugh. Over the next couple of weeks Thea continues to go around asking her friends what it was 

like for them to come out to their friends and family as she's talking to them they'd tell her how it was and they tell her it wasn't easy to come out to them and it's 

never easy to come out doesn't matter how ready you believe you are. In between asking her friends how their families reacted to them coming out she ran into her ex 

and he told her that what she was feeling wasn't real and that they should try and give things with them a chance hearing that Mark walked up to them and pushed him 

out of the way and grabbed Thea and they walked off as they walked off when they were far enough away Mark walked away from Thea and walked over to his bike and puts a 

banana into his exist pipe once it's in there he quickly turns and walks off as he walks off he walks back up to Thea and they both hide around the corner once their 

hiding they notice him walk back over to his bike and get onto it once he's on there he tries to start it up but can't as he continues to try and start the bike they 

both walk off laughing as they get to where Santino's club is Mark sees the Ranger Rovers are and walks up to them as they get there he looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: How mad do you think they'll be?  
Thea: I don't know. What you doing?  
Mark: Keep an eye out.  
Thea: Okay.

(He walks towards the driver side door and opens it once it's open he looks around and then quickly ducks into the car and turns the radio up and turns on the wipers 

once their on he looks around then gets out and closes the door then walks towards back of it he sticks another banana in the tail pipe and then gets up as he gets up 

he walks over to Thea and they both walk off as they walk off they hide behind a corner as they walk out and head for the car as both Mark and Thea get into his truck  
as they get in he starts it up and then drives off towards them as he turns the corner he sees them trying to turn the car on but it's not working he pulls up along 

side them trying to keep from laughing. Then he rolls the window down.)

Mark: What's the matter Niko you break Santino's car?  
Niko: No.  
Thea: So what's wrong?

(Mark looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Niko: It just won't turn over.  
Thea: Oh. I think i see the problem.  
Niko: What?  
Thea: You've got a Banana stuck in your tail pipe.  
Damien: What?

(He gets out and looks at it then he pulls it out. Up in the truck Mark's trying to keep from laughing. Then he walks towards Niko.)

Niko: Seriously.  
Damien: Yeah. Thanks.  
Thea: Anytime.

(Mark pulls off as Damien starts up the car and gets blasted out by music coming out of the radio as he's turning it down Ares comes out of the club.)

Ares: Gees Niko play your music loud enough?  
Niko: It wasn't me.   
Ares: Okay. And why the hell are the wipers going?

(He looks at them and turns them off as he turns the AC down and looks at her.)

Niko: I swear boss it wasn't me.  
Ares: Who was by the car before we came out?  
Damien: No one that we saw.  
Niko: But Mark did pull up along side of us.  
Ares: Mark!  
Niko: Yeah.  
Ares: Oh that ass.  
Niko: What?  
Ares: We worked with him for close to a year Niko and you two still haven't learned he pulls pranks.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Damien: Does he normally put Banana's into the tail pipes?

(He hands it to her and she laughs.)

Ares: No this one is new. I'm going to kill him.

(Then she gets a text from him and reads it then she laughs.)

Niko: What?  
Ares: Gotcha.  
Niko: Oh come on.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Ares: Okay i'm officially going to kill him.

(Then he pulls up next to them and throws a popper at them and then quickly takes off again as it goes off he quickly takes off and they all jump.)

Ares: Mark seriously.

(He starts laughing as he continues on his way.)

Thea: She's going to get you back for that.  
Mark: Oh i know.

(She starts laughing then calms down as they continue on their way. After pulling his prank on Ares and her men true to her ward she did get back at him when she drew 

Bat wings onto the hood of his truck and one day when he came out of work he saw them there bright red bat wings on the hood of his truck. And under neath it said 

Batwoman is better then Supergirl. He saw that and started laughing as he grabbed out his phone and called her and she answered right away.)

Mark: Now you know Kara would take a offence to this?  
Ares: You don't?  
Mark: Of course not. I like Batwoman.

(Ares starts laughing on the other end as he hangs up with her. Then he sends her text that say's i'm gonna get you back. Which then got her to send another once back 

saying to bring it on and he laughed as he got into the truck and headed over to Kane Tower. Later as he pulls into the parking garage Luke walks over to him and sees 

him park his truck as he gets there he sees the Bat wings and starts laughing.)

Luke: Oh my god.  
Mark: Yeah.

(He shuts it off and then gets out of the truck once he's out he closes the door and looks at him.)

Luke: Bat wings.  
Mark: Yup.  
Luke: Who?  
Mark: Ares!  
Luke: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Luke: Dude your so messed up.  
Mark: I am. But then again she's hot so.  
Luke: She's Kate's double.  
Mark: And Kate's hot what's your point.  
Luke: I don't really have one.  
Mark: Didn't think so.

(Then they walk off towards the door leading to building. Later up in Kate's office Kate's looking at the picture Luke sent her as she's looking at it she's laughing 

at him.)

Mark: You took a picture didn't you?  
Luke: I might of.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Oh.  
Luke: Oh come on.  
Kate: So Bat Wings.  
Mark: Yeah i pulled a prank on Ares and her men.  
Kate: What you do?  
Mark: I turned up the radio in the car turned up the AC turned on the Wipers and well i put a banana into their tail pipe.

(Kate starts laughing then calms down.)

Mark: And well as me and Thea drove by we threw a popper at her and her men.

(She starts laughing again then calms down.)

Kate: You realize you just started a prank war with an assassin?  
Mark: I'm very aware of that.   
Kate: Okay.

(She's still laughing.)

Mark: I'm not ashamed of that. I mean not like Oliver is anyway.

(She starts laughing again then calms down as Thea walks into the office.)

Kate: Hey.  
Thea: Hey. They kind of left me down in the garage.  
Mark: Sorry.  
Thea: It's fine.  
Kate: You are right?  
Thea: I had a run in with my ex and he was telling me that whatever i was feeling wasn't real.  
Kate: What?  
Thea: Yeah after he said that. He told me that we should get back together and try things with us again.  
Kate: And?  
Thea: After he said that Mark had walked up to him and shoved him away from me and then we walked off.  
Kate: What is it with ex's and telling the girls they were with that what they feel for someone else isn't real.  
Mark: Beats me.  
Thea: Anyway. The reason i was talking with him is because i told him i had fallen for someone else and i was ready to tell them how i felt.  
Kate: And that's when he said?  
Thea: Yeah.  
Kate: Who is this person anyway?  
Thea: Serenity's twin sister.

(Kate looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: Wow.  
Thea: Yeah. But i know she's got feelings for someone else and if she doesn't feel the same way about me i'll understand.  
Mark: She's more understanding then some people we know.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Thea: In my opinion.  
Mark: What?  
Thea: That jackass doesn't deserve whatever feelings she has for him.

(Then she gets up and walks off as both Mark and Kate look off because they know who she's talking about.)

Kate: Shit.  
Mark: Yup.

(He gets up and walks off after her. As he walks off Kate sits there and feels bad for her as she's sitting there Reagan walks in and over to her.)

Reagan: Hey.

(Kate looks up at her and smiles.)

Kate: Hey.

(She walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: What's going on?  
Kate: Your sister is in love with Serenity's twin sister and that very twin sister is in love with an ass.

(Reagan looks her and understands who she's talking about.)

Reagan: Well that sucks.  
Kate: Yes it does.  
Reagan: Yeah well we all know she deserves better.  
Kate: I know.  
Reagan: She going to be okay?  
Kate: I sure hope so.  
Reagan: So do i.

(Kate looks at her and smiles. Over the next few weeks Thea continues to think about weather or not she's ready to come out to her friends and family after finally 

deciding it's time for her to tell her family about her being gay she went to see Mark at work and asked him if him and Veracity would go to dinner at her family's 

house and he said they would then she turned and walked off. The following week over in Starling city Mark and Veracity walk up to the door and knock on it.)

Veracity: She sure about this?  
Mark: She said she was.  
Veracity: You don't look so sure.  
Mark: I'm not. But than again it's her choice not our's.

(Then the door opens and they both walk inside as they walk in Mia closes the door behind them.)

Mark: Where's Thea?  
Mia: She's still upstairs getting ready.  
Mark: Okay.

(Later everyone is there eating talking and joking around as Thea continues to try and get her nerve up until she finally say's something that gets everyone to look 

at her.)

Oliver: What?  
Thea: I'm gay.

(He looks at her in shock as Mark looks at Veracity whose looking off trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Uh okay than.  
Thea: Look i know with all of the pranks that have been going around lately i know you'll think this is a joke but it's not.  
Oliver: Uh okay.   
Thea: I.

(Mark looks at her and then she looks off not sure if she should continue or not so she gets up and walks off Mark gets up and walks off after her.)

Mark: Thea!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Thea: I'm sorry it's just.  
Mark: Look i get it telling your family gay isn't easy. In fact telling them is one of the hardest things anyone can ever do.  
Thea: How'd your family react when you told them?  
Mark: My parents and my brother my sisters included weather Dorian liked it or not. My Aunt and uncles were okay with it. Even my cousins were okay with it. They 

didn't care what she said. But they told me they didn't care if i was gay or not. They told me i'd always be me. I just happen to like both men and Women. Did i find 

it hard to tell them yes i did. But knowing that they would still love me gay or not gave me a lot of hope that later on down road that if i were to ever bring home a 

guy or a woman to introduce them to my family.

Thea: And?  
Mark: I had a guy in high school who i really liked but never had enough guts to tell him i how i felt so i went through high school without the guy or at the time boy 

i wanted. So he ended up with one of my bestfriends they dated got engaged and then got married.  
Thea: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. Really. And just before they could celebrate their one year anniversary they were both killed on 9/11.

(She looks at him and knows who he's talking about.)

Thea: Oh my god.  
Mark: Yeah. She was a flight attendant on flight 11 and he was passenger on the same flight. They were actually going to be spending their one year anniversary in 

Hawaii once their plane landed in Boston.

(She looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Mark: He was the only guy i ever felt so strongly for. I had of course dated since they were killed. I gotta say my track record of dating kind of sucks.  
Thea: Veracity!  
Mark: Oh she's a different story.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: My point is i have one hell of a family who stood behind me when i came out.   
Thea: I know you do.  
Mark: I don't know what's going through your mind right now. But i can honestly tell you that Oliver won't be like Serenity and Wendy's parents or Reagan's birth 

parents or well in Maggie and Sophie's cases. Either one of their parents.

Thea: So you don't believe Oliver will turn his back on me?  
Mark: Of course not. Thea his only daughter from the future is gay. Reagan's gay and she just happens to be here with Kate.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: Hell i wouldn't be surprised if William's gay.  
Thea: He is actually.  
Mark: Well than see.

(She laughs at him again.)

Mark: Me Kate Mia and William including both Alex and Kara are some of the few lucky people who ended up with the parents that didn't kick us to the curbs when they 

found out that we're gay. I mean i feel bad for Serenity and her sister i feel bad for Reagan i feel even worse for Sophie and Reagan because they ended up with the 

asshole parents who kicked them out of their lives all because of the sex they love. 

(She looks at him and nods her head as she turns and walks of back towards the dining room as they get there Mark walks over to Veracity and kisses her then pulls away 

from her. As he sits down next to her. She looks at him.)

Veracity: She okay.  
Mark: Yeah she'll be fine.  
Veracity: Okay. You okay?

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: Yeah baby i'm fine.

(He kisses her cheek then pulls away from it.)

Mark: It's just i haven't talked about them over in almost twenty years. And knowing i never got my chance to tell him how i felt about him and then having him die the 

way he did. Makes it all that more worse.

Veracity: I'm sorry honey.  
Mark: It's are right.

(He smiles at her.)

Mark: I have you.

(She smiles at him as she kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: Love you.  
Mark: Love you too.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him. Over the next twenty minutes after both Mark and Thea came back to the table she told her friends and family again that 

she's gay and when they asked questions she very easily answered them. During dinner Mark had gotten up to go and look at something in the kitchen as he walked in he 

grabbed up something and walked outside once he's out there he pulled the tarp off of Oliver's bike and placed something on there once it's on there he pulls the tarp 

off of it and places what he grabbed onto the bike once he's finished he gets up and puts the tarp back onto the bike and then walks off inside of the house as he walks 

in he looks at Reagan whose trying to keep from laughing at him.)

Mark: What?  
Reagan: Seriously?  
Mark: It'll be fun.

(Then they walk off towards the dining room again. As they get there he sits back down next to his girlfriend and kisses her head then pulls away from it. Later after 

everyone has eaten and had their desert Oliver walks out of the house to go and look his bike over as he walks out Mark looks at Thea and Reagan who know what he did. 

And then they hear something outside which makes everyone laugh at the sound. Then he walks back into the house holding a pride flag making everyone at the table start 

laughing at him.)

Mark: Hey Oliver wants to celebrate Pride early.

(They start laughing at his face.)

Oliver: Okay seriously. Not cool.  
Mark: Oh come on. You're the first superhero here whose got four gay people in his family.

(He puts his head down as the other's continue to laugh at him.)

Oliver: Okay. I get it. Pick at me.  
Mark: Dude. My brother's ex wife is gay.  
Oliver: Oh.  
Mark: I'm just screwing with you.  
Oliver: Okay.

(Mark looks at him and laughs as he sits down. After he sits down he throws the flag at Mark making him laugh as he catches it and places it into his girlfriends hand 

making her laugh.)

Veracity: You're cute.  
Mark: Oh thank you i'm so glad you noticed.

(She laughs at him. As he kisses her again then pulls away from her. As everyone continues to sit there and talk someone knocks on the door and Thea gets up to go and 

answer it as she gets there she opens it to find the one person she didn't think she'd ever see at her families house.)

Thea: Wendy!  
Wendy: Hi.  
Thea: What you?  
Wendy: To do something and i hope your brother or sister don't beat on me.  
Thea: What's that?

(She walks into the house and kisses her catching her off guard as the kiss continues Mark walks out of the kitchen and gets both Calamity and Veracity's attention and 

they walk over to him to see what's going on seeing it they laugh then they walk off towards the table. Over by them they pull away from each other.)

Thea: I thought?  
Wendy: It was pointed out to me one day that there's more to life then Kelly Severide.

(Thea looks at her and laughs.)

Thea: Oh thank god.

(She kisses her again getting her to laugh in it as their kissing Mark laughs at them again getting them to pull away from each other and into the house as they walk 

in Thea closes the door and then walks off into dining room behind Wendy as they walk in Thea looks at her family.)

Thea: Hey you guys know Wendy Seager right?

(She waves at them and they all look at her.)

Kate: Yeah. How's it going?  
Wendy: Good.   
Kate: Good to hear.  
Oliver: Seager why does that last name sound so familiar?  
Mia: She's Serenity Seager's twin sister.

(Oliver looks at her and then to Thea.)

Oliver: Oh. Wait you're that Wendy Seager?  
Wendy: I'm yes i am.

(He goes to say something only to have both his wife and sister smack him in the head.)

Oliver: Why you two always smacking me?  
Felicity: Because you're always saying things.  
Oliver: I was just going to say. If you hurt my sister.  
Reagan: Ollie!

(He looks at her and then puts his head down.)

Reagan: Pay no mind to him. He did the samething with Kate.  
Kate: He did. He not as scary as he makes himself out to be.

(They start laughing at his face.)

Mark: I mean he was just holding a pride flag.

(They start laughing again then calm down.)

Oliver: I'm so going to get you for that.  
Mark: Oh yeah how's that? You gonna put Bat wings onto my truck. Oh no wait Ares are ready did that.

(He puts his head down as they continue to laugh.)

Oliver: Okay.

(As they continue to spend time together and talk. As they all sit there to talk and joke around both Wendy and Thea sit there talking and joking around as Mark throws 

his napkin at Thea's head getting her to look up and he points at Calamity who looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: Leave me out of it.  
Mark: Okay. Whatever you say lead singer of Everhotties

(Calamity puts her head down as they start laughing again. Through out the night all of the heroes stay and spend time with their friends new and old talking and 

joking around. Because with as many pranks as they can pull on each other or well being in the middle of said Prank war when someone in your family tells you something 

that is very important like telling you that their gay it's nice to know to that person that they'll always have their family behind even if a lot of other people 

don't have that same support system. And in Thea's case she has a group of heroes who also happen to be her friends watching out for her including her own family and 

now with the woman she loves at her side she knows she'll always have that support system and to her that's all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Because very much like the first one i had fun writing this one. I know there weren't as many pranks in this chapter as their were in the first chapter but. There were a few. Anyway. I've been thinking about doing another one shot fanfic for Pitch Perfect featuring my favorite ship in all of my stories. And yes i'm talking about Becalamity and i was thinking about naming it Calamity VS Jesse let me know down in the comments below what you think of that title and just let you all know i won't typing that one up until i finish Battle of the Rival's. Anyway. That's enough of my rant i seriously hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that one because as i said up top i had a lot of typing it up and i really loved what both Mark and Calamity did to Oliver's bike. If you guys want me to add an extra chapter to this one i will but if you don't that's okay. Coming up later today is another chapter or two of Battle of Rival's. Also i'm thinking about typing up a one shot of where Thea comes out to her friends and family. Let me know down in the comments below what you think of that one shot.


End file.
